


Canada's Dairy Part Two

by Keassa



Series: Pru/Can [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing, just for fun.Both guys, not for any one under 18, very rated 18, and up,do not like do not read, those who do enjoy.More PruCan





	1. One

Prussia is back on my couch, sleeping off what ever he had to drink, I am taking the quite time, were he cannot bother me while I sit, and write about him, before I thought if I only wrote a few things about him, it would be easier to let him go, and move on, but I was not able to, I could not get him out of my head, so acting as though nothing happened did not work, I though why not, not that I think writing it down will help either, I know he is all wrong for me, I know I tell my self that a lot, but I have come to except my very wrong for me, is all I want, I am not trying to get over him, move on, or trying to leave him, I am past all of that now, now that I finally told him that I love him, instead of keep those words in my head. Do I under stand why I am in love with some one I should not be? No. But for some reason I am in love, with very wrong for me.  
So I am going to write out what I did not write before, if I rewrite some thing, then I am sorry, it needs to be done for a reason.  
Well my Husband is sleeping on the couch I will see how much I can get out, no worries I will write some more, between his passing out.  
Canada all so known as Prussia's Little Birdy.


	2. Two

NOW.  
I can call my stupid Twin Brother America, a Nation, stupid, yet you cannot.  
This is how this works.  
So do not even try.  
After I had left my Father England's, a Nation, Home, and came back to my own Nation of Canada, I had not gone near Germany, a Nation, or more known as Prussia's, a Nation, as well, Prussia's own land, due to the age, and time that had been known as, since the first time I had sex, had been with Prussia, who was my first, and because for some reason I did not want any one else, so Prussia was my first, and only, when I went to take back the beach that Papa France, a Nation, had lost, to Germany, Prussia had come to where I was, I did not go to him, DIFFERNCE, I had sex with him then as well, and when he showed up at my Home, in my own Nation, it is hard to tell some one as perfect as Prussia no, I not ever told him no, I try, but it all ways come out as a yes, but when you wake up to breakfast, being cook for you in your own kitchen, how could I not want Mr. Perfect Prussia, he is as Awesome as he says, but he all so loves him self to much so I do not tell him that ever.  
Now that did not stop Prussia, from coming here to help out my Twin Brother America, when he had asked for his help with fighting for freedom, not for me.   
I told Al, if he had asked then Father England, would have told him, yes, but he threatened Father England, you do not that you ask nicely, it is about the asking, and then Al, would have gotten it like I had, you do not threaten Father England, and get away with it, Father England is a Higher Nation for a reason, and I fought next to my Father, so I know you do not want to get him mad, ever, I told my Twin to ask Father England, and he would be all right with it, but my Twin being as he is he did not listen to me, he thought because, Father England was so easy going, he would not be any trouble, well Dad had spanked Al, every time he acted up, which was a lot, now I told my Twin to just stop fighting Father England, and ask, and he would get his freedom, I would not be shocked if America, had keep been pricking fights with our Father, to prove him self better then me, who is the favorite is normal argument, no matter who you are Human, or Nation, who is the favorite child shell all ways start trouble, so my Twin Brother, and I started fights, about who is the favorite, now if America, had told me I was our Papa France's, favorite I would believe him, until Papa France had traded me to Father England for a beach, after that I felt as though Papa France, did not even care about me at all, but he was all ways causing trouble because, he believe as I do not, for a very long time, that our Father England, does like me more then him, then I asked Father for my Freedom, and he told me that was fine all he wanted was the trade between us to not change, I did not feel love, I just felt used, I did not mind helping out my Father, just because, I was hurt for a few years, over him giving me my Freedom, as fast as he did with so little in return, it would have been wrong for me to hurt my Humans, who were counting on me as their Nation, but, I was fine with helping my Father out, because, of how long he had fought for me, and he would still see me often, because, of our trade agreement, so I hoped that Father, in his own way he did that to really keep me as his, un like my Papa who gave up for a beach, that he lost, and I was asked by Father England, to get back again for him, I told Father England if I did the beach would be my, I was keeping that, Father England told me that was fine with him, I was pissed at Papa France, I still am, I do not care how old a Child gets, that still would hurt, so my Solder are still keeping the beach mine, even from Papa France, Father England would not go back on that, my Father is a jerk, but not that big of jerk, so after a while of me helping out Father England fighting against America, not only for the fights my Twin, picked against Father England, but me as well, he was all ways mad saying my Nation was bigger then his own Nation, I told him his land was at least warmer then my land, so him getting mad at me for owning all the ice, and winter land, was no reason for him to keep having me kick his ass, a lot, I did not see it as being the favorite, I saw it as Father being up set at me, for me not doing as I was told to, I saw it as a forever grounded, best way to, be a Nation of Winter, that way if I am lucky I will get a nice summer, but my summer is mostly humid because, the tone of snow, so it either very cold, or very hot, no in between, yes I love my Home very much, as a young Nation I was very bored, still love my Home, yes I did not see it as my Twin Brother did, I told America, that I was not off my grounding, really Two Wars latter, Two World Wars, and I am only still in command of my Nation, a dead Nation Prussia, I turned Prussia in to a Micro Nation, under my self, and the beach, but it is only the beach, nothing more just a small port, that me, and my Childish self, I am keeping to up set my Partent Nations, yes even I have my moments, there are as often as Father England, but he has his, and I mine, I do not like admitting, how much I take after my Father because, I am trying to be mad at him, and saying how wonder fully, wonder full, my Daddy is, well it ruins the grr, I try so hard to keep, so my Home Nation that I am forever grounded to, as the beach are mine, and my Micro Nation Prussia, every time they try, and take my corner from me, I get very up set, and deal with America, my self. Why? My corner, and no one is taking it from me, see Childish, me Canada, even when America, asked for Prussia's help because, my Twin Brother, could not take me his younger Twin Brother, by him self, Father England would ask me if I would because, I was closer then he was, and I was more then happy to, so even after America had asked Prussia for help, he still could not take me, Father England only came to help me if I need extra men, other wise it was just me, this is why you leave my corner, where I am grounded to a lone, and my beach, as well as my Micro Nation Prussia.  
Now when Prussia, had first come over to America, to teach my older Twin Brother how to fight, he started War first with me, then Father England, I was closer so it ended up being me, who fought him again, Father did not see him as any thing but, a wasted trip, so he did not even bother, well done Al, well done, NOT.  
So America was busy bragging to me that he had Prussia, him self come to his home to teach him how to fight, I told my Twin Brother, it was about time he learned which end, the pointy end went in to, and maybe our Father, would be bothered, but I did not see Dad, being bothered, after it is Al, and no amount of Prussia's help, will make Father feel bothered, after all not the first time, I and my young self dealt with Prussia for my Father, and as I saw it, it was just the Prussia, and not them both, yes I said that to very mad America, on line, and to make him madder, I asked him this. Now if it was America against my self and my Father, how was he going to pay Prussia, after all I was not paying for what I knew all ready, and Father England, was not going to pay for that either, so his currently cut off from Daddy's, money self, how was he paying for that, was he plaining on bending his hot little ass over and paying Prussia that way?  
One pissed off America, later. That was how that one of many, yes we had many, fights, had started.  
And pissed off Father England, I had to deal with America, and Prussia, my self, I had corrected Father England, during one of our many phone calls, and told him that he only meant Prussia, America was not on my worry list, no matter who he had doing the fighting for him, a very pissed off Father England, had hung up on me, this is why I only get the corner, my beach, and my Micro Nation Prussia.  
After America, learned which end the pointy goes in.  
I made a lot of sex jokes to my Twin Brother, about that.  
America again tried to take my corner, he did not get far, he went with his Solders trying to find me, while I had all ready was across his own Nation's boarder, I told my small ground of Humans, there was only twelve of them, to go and burn down the Capital State and White House, I was watching the place burn from a distance, I did not see it as what I did, I gave my Humans the credit, they burned the Capital down, I just watched, now the best part was these Humans, were all from Germany, born, raised, moved to my Nation because, they had no where else to go, so these Humans saw them selves as Canadians, and I was not worried about their up to.  
You do not send English to fight Germany's, you send a crazy Canadian. Why? Because I all ways bring my own Germany's, they are great at getting the job done. Thanks guys.  
The reason for the big bon fire was to get Prussia attention, who was still at America's place, I knew he would find me if I waited, and my Twin Brother was busy, so I was kneeling on my feet, waiting, Prussia did show all by him self, as I knew he would.  
"Nice fire." Prussia had told me from behind.  
As all ways his voice was load, but not crazy load, now the reason I think for Prussia, speaking loader then I am use to, or do, is because he is use to needing be heard clearly over a long way, Prussia is older Nation and being a older Nation, he did not grow up with our own ways of being heard.  
"I thought so."  
Prussia had walked up behind me, before kneeling as I was, he grabbed my ass with hand.  
"How is my Little Birdy?" Prussia had asked me.  
I made sure to tell him off in my head. Really, really, he comes all the way here for me, no, to help my Twin Brother out, to spend time with my Twin Brother, all I hear about is how good of Friends they are, America, favorite topic, so I was his nothing, not even his Friend.  
I do not even think Prussia and I were Friends, I think we skipped over all of that, and just got married, but that happens latter, in my telling of what happened, Prussia kept calling me his Friend, but he all ways called me his, so not new.  
"I cannot wait to make you scream, I not sure which scream I miss more, your scared one, or the one were you scream out my name while I take you from behind."  
It was hard to think of my up to at that moment, because Prussia had started crewing on my ear lob.  
"Are you wearing steel toes?"  
I barely got that out, Prussia had not made it easy for my brain to work, I wanted Prussia to finish what he had started, not make him stop.  
"Of course not."  
Before he finished telling me how much he loves him self, I know how that would go, America tells me all the time how much he loves him self, I had a feeling their own self love for their Nations, was why they were good Friends, I was all so hoping that Prussia would love him self, to much to think he needed steel toes, I was happy I was right, I put the barrel of my gun on Prussia boot, and pulled the trigger, I made sure to have the gun pressed hard against his boot, his foot was on the ground, so the bullet went straight through his boot to earth under it, which if you have not had so much pain you are lucky, the bullet would have as well burned his foot all the way through, Prussia let very load scream, I am not sure if it was my name or not, hard to tell at that volume, and pain.  
That is why I like steel toes in everything, which all so include my runners.  
"Now who made who scream?" I asked Prussia, while turning and facing him. I put my gun on his other foot. "Be good. Unless you want a matching set?"  
"I do not recall you not liking me up your ass?"  
"Because I did not know better then you."  
"My Little Birdy, wants me."  
As I sat there looking at the perfection in front of me, I wanted to know if he had smooth white skin all over, how strong he was under those clothing, the one and only time I had only gotten a small view of how prefect he is, was in my tent at the beach, I longed to see more of him, his red eyes looked me over my body, but I knew better then to fall for his lies again, he did not want me, I was not good looking, while I was lost in my I hate me thoughts, Prussia used that chance to nock the gun a way, I was under him in moments, my hands pinned above my head by his own hands, his mouth was sucking neck, my penis was all ready pain fully hard, so as Prussia had begin to dry hump me, I returned the action, I simply lost my self in him, I did not care at that moment, what was going on around us, I thought he did not like me, ever one used me. Why would Prussia be different? I was the damn fool who let this happened again.  
"That it my Little Birdy, cum for me I miss that sound."  
I shock my head no, the last things I wanted was to cum in my pants, he let go of my hands, undoing my pants, I knew were this was going, but my all ready damn soul did not care, he took a hold of my penis in his hands, giving me a hand job, I knew I had given him, what he had been asking me to do.  
In the moment of the pleasure of me cumming in his hand. "Gil." I moaned his name.  
That care free grin of his was there. "That works to." He had said as through he had won something. "My turn."  
I had to calm my self enough to answer. "Yes."  
Just as Prussia, had been moving him self to take what he wanted, I heard foot steps walking towards us, I was worried who ever it was would hurt Prussia, he had a confused look on his face, as I place the palm of my hand, under shirt push a little bit off of me, I made sure to get a kiss, before using my magic to send him away.  
"Russia?" I was making sure I had the right intruder.  
"Canada, you keep bad people." Russia, a Nation.  
I lay on the cold grown, not caring to move from were I lay.  
"I am bad people."  
"Keep away from my Twin Bro, Dude." America, had shown up placing his gun against the back of Russia's, head.  
"I was helping." Russia said had defending his actions.  
"I did not invite you to my Nation. Canada?"  
"Not me." I told my Twin Brother.  
For some odd reason Russia seem hurt after I told America that, my brother hates Russia, my German Humans who were under my pay, would not be happy with Russia being near here either, Prussia Humans would be around as well, and they hated Russia as much as my brother did. Now why he keep call me his Friend? I was not sure, just because we talked on occasion, did not makes us Friends, I did not like him calling me what we were not, as long as he gave me no reason to hate him, then I would not, this was my Twin Brother's Nation, and it would be better if Russia got out of it fast, so did I invite him for help, no, but if I had I would want him to gone, from here as fast as he could go, so I would tell my hate Russia, very much Twin Brother the same thing.  
Russia, a Nation, did give me a personal reason to hate him, after this had happened, but I will get to that after.  
"Now I am now going to count down from ten, you are going to use your magic to leave my Nation, and go home to your Nation, or I am going to head shot me a Russia."  
Russia lifted his hands in surrender, before speaking, "Mattie you are good people." Then vanished.  
My Twin Brother lowered his weapon. "That Dude worries me." America, sat next to where I was laying on the ground. "Dude! I saw you and Prussia rolling around in the grass, I thought you were not paying my fee for me, if I did not know better, I say that was what you were up to."  
I covered my eyes feeling even more stupid.  
"You are the best Brother ever." America, had told me.  
So was he, he had just saved me with a reason for my actions. "You are all right to."  
"Yeah I all ready knew that."  
I had nothing else planed so I did not find any thing, wrong with looking up at the sky.  
"Dude! You burned down my Capital."  
I sat up acting as though I was checking the time. "Look it is late, I got to go."  
"I will get you back, Bro."  
"I am not worried about that, after all your brains of this operation Prussia, is not here right now."  
"Ouch." America, had called after me as I walked off.  
I could have ported my self Home, but that would leave my Humans here, I was not yet good enough to port all of us Home, so I walked with my Humans Home again.


	3. Three

Once again I was fighting with my Twin Brother America. What it was about time? I am not sure, we are Brothers, we fight over the stupid little stuff, it is what we do, the only time our Daddy England, comes to brake us up is if are fighting gets out of hand, then we are sent to our corners, that is what we normally call are own Nations, most of are arguments is about whose is bigger, we are boys, this is normal.  
As before Prussia, was there helping my Twin Brother fighting his fights for him, America stop trying to fight his own fights, he could not best me ever, so that was why he asked for help, a lot, from any Nation but our Father England, he knew if he asked our Dad for help, his answer would be the same as always  
"America, fight your own fight," Then he would hang up the phone.  
Turns out he did that to my do nothing wrong Bro as well as me, normally with Father England, would call me ask me to deal with my Twin Brother, for him that way he was not acting up any more, and he would not need to deal my Twin Brother him self, I would say something smart, and then I swear I could hear the angry in how he was breathing over the phone, followed by Dad hanging upon me, I was being smart, and Father England was being rude.  
This is why I tell my Twin Brother I am forever grounded, to my Nation, of Canada.  
I think this argument started when, my Bro had told me about how he now was bigger then me, I told him because Father England, had felt bad for him, and gave him more land, did not make my Bro bigger then me, I would always be bigger, and it does not count if he did not do the fighting himself, Father England had given him that so he would feel better, so as before I am still bigger.  
As before my Bro and I, got in to one of are many fights.  
I told Father England that this way my Bro was not bugging him, and he should thanking me, not yelling at me, as always he would hang up on me.  
Prussia had shown up to help my Twin Brother, Prussia had made it all the way my Capital, so I had to deal with him my self, after I had taken Prussia at my Captive, and walked with him all the way back to America's Nation.  
"We are waiting for my Twin Brother to come, and get his Friend." I informed Prussia.  
"Awe are we not Friends my Little Birdy?" Prussia resting his forehead on my shoulder.  
"Not now." I told him.  
Prussia sat down, getting out of the cuffs, I had him in, before tossing them back at me, that care free grin on his face as he usually did, he pat the ground next to him, I sat next to him, Prussia had put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer.  
"What some thing to drink?" He had pulled a bottle out his bag that he had on him.  
I took the drink, opened it and sniffed.  
"Worried?"  
"With you Prussia, always."  
"You hurt me Mine."  
"Not yours." I reminded him for what seemed countless times.  
I did not just drink I stupidly chugged the bottle.  
"There you go." Prussia had said.  
He pulled out another bottle, chugging it as well, Prussia had put the empty bottles back again, I just enjoyed the moment of listening to his heart beat, he was already going on with rant of how amazing he is.  
I covered his mouth, so I could talk. "Why am I so hot?"  
"You are always hot my Little Birdy." He informed me, before kissing my hand, where it was against his mouth.  
"No I am not, not what I meant."  
"Why do you and your Brother fight so often?"  
"And like that you are off the topic, and on to my Brother. How else am I to get you here? I need to see you, and it seems like a good plan. What demon juice did you give me?"  
"I rather be on you, and beer."  
"That is what I get for taking things from a strange Prussia." I told him while staring at him.  
He just laughed at that. I lifted his shirt running my hands over his chest.  
"Enjoying your handy work?"  
"No you, you are so beautiful."  
"Amazing you mean?"  
"That too. Off." I said pulling his shirt.  
Prussia had grabbed my hands shacking his head at me.  
"I knew you did not want me." I screamed at him.  
I tried to stand but only managed to trip over Prussia, and then my feet, he took a hold of my arms in his hands pulling me towards him, I kicked him, barely on his leg, he put me back on his lap facing him once more.  
"What, where did you get that idea?"  
"You are using me, every one else does. So why would you not use me as they do? You do not really want me."  
"I am not here to see your Brother."  
"Who then?"  
"You my silly Little Birdy."  
"Then why are you not having sex with me?"  
"Because you are drunk, and I thought you drank more, like America, and France."  
"They drink enough for me, so I do not need to."  
I was happy I made him laugh again. "I guess they do."  
I nodded at him, while rubbing my hard penis again Prussia. "What do I do about that?"  
I found myself happily purring, as he unzip my pants, putting his hand in my pants rubbing my penis, I tangled my hand in his hair enjoying the soft feel of it, Prussia had laid down on the ground, I kissed him, I rocked my hips faster enjoying the feel of his hand as he rubbed my penis, I moaned out his name load not care who heard as I cum, I laid down on top of Prussia.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Far more then I should."  
"That makes me happy." I told Prussia before I fell asleep.  
I had no idea Russia was watching us, I would learn much latter of his actions.  
I had been woken up by my Twin Brother, still a sleep in Prussia arms.  
"I am here now, you can now release my Friend back to me."  
I emptied out my stomach onto my Twin Brother's feet, I was so happy that Prussia had still been asleep. "Thank you Dude! Tanis! Can you please take my baby Twin Brother Home?" He had ask my never far from me Human.  
"Yes I can I do that."  
I do not recall pasing out again, or Tanis bring me Home, I was so happy to wake up in my bed, a plate of toast, and a glass of water were on my night stand, they would have been left there by Tanis, best fill in Father ever, I managed to eat the toast and drink my water.


	4. Four

During one of our many meeting, that happened between the family, France, America, Canada, England, were the only Nations to be invited to those get together, I had to go or Daddy would get mad, and I did not want him to ever get mad at me again, Father England was not fun, as my now Husband Prussia, would put it, during one of our Family get together, we were talking about who got who, we were pre planning who got which Nation, I was trying to enjoy my I do not care nap, leaning back in my chair arms crossed over my chest, my head down my hood cover my eyes, I had started listen after my Twin Brother America, had said my name, he had asked Father England, who I was getting at the end of the war, I did not expect to get any one, at the end of any thing, other then my beach, so that was why I never asked, my Father's answer, I shit you not, Prussia, I went from learning back in my chair, to hitting my forehead on the table we were using, with out missing a beat, America, and Papa France, were arguing with Father England, why I could not deal with Prussia, I sat up, and told them not that I was not thank full for them telling Father England, every thing that is wrong with me, and why I should not have Prussia, they could leave my self hate to me, Father England, almost smiled after I told them that, I simply lifted my hand so those two would knew I was not listen to them, and their quick fix, they did that a lot, one second they would be talking bad about me in front of me, like I was not even there, then start with their we are sorry crap, I was not happy getting the dead Nation, so me to go back to getting nothing from the end of all this meeting, would have to be carefully thought out on my part, or I would be forever in charge of dead guy, I knew I was in trouble with my Father, for my need to talk back, but come on really a dead guy, I took over Europe, twice, and all I get is my Nation, my beach, and a dead guy, twice, at least I could of gotten a live one, thank you Father England, you are the best. Long fight short, Father England had told me if Prussia had been left to his own, or any one else, he would get himself a Nation again, and be back to being a real problem, at least with me he would settle down, I laughed at that, I told him that Prussia, did not like me in that way, and him being with me after a while, Prussia will get bored of me, and my boring self, and leave, he was seeing us all wrong, there was no us, yes I liked him, and tell Father England that was not easy, but because I like Prussia, did not mean he like me, after me saying that out load, America, and Papa France, had jaws drop, Father England was not shocked over how my feelings, he told me that nothing I said would change his mind, I thank him for leaving me the dead Nation, I had no clue what I was to do with him, I was told by Father England to deal with it, America and Papa France had done the smart thing, and snuck out of the room well Father England and I were arguing, I also made sure to bring up the fact that Father England was keeping Germany to himself. Why? I was mad and losing I needing some thing, I still did not win after bring that up, I had a madder Father England to deal with, I was told either I could leave Prussia to grow old and die, or figure out a way to keep him alive, Prussia, was my problem, Father saw no reason to change his mind, I went back to my head on table, trying to decide if I want a dead Prussia, or save him, and if I did how?


	5. Five

"Mattie you keep bad people." Russia had informed me.  
After the meeting with my Family, I was not in the mood for Russia, a Nation, I had more important things to think about like a Prussia, a Nation, and what I wanted, I lifted my head off the table, to look at Russia, before I had a chance to ask what Russia, was doing here, after all the meeting did not include his Nation, so he should not be here, I screamed for Tanis, after I saw the pipe in his hand.  
"Your help is not coming, just us."  
"If you have hurt him, I will kill you my self."  
"Tuffer have tried, I am not scared of you."  
"You should be."  
He brought that damn pipe down on my head, nocking me out.  
I woke up in tied to a chair in what looked like a creepy basement.  
"You are a wake Mattie. Good." Russia had said moving in front of me.  
Russia had forced my mouth open, poring in a odd tasting drink down my throat, I managed to spite it out at him, he hit me hard on my mouth, I was sure he broke my teeth with that action.  
"Do not make me hit you again."  
He got my mouth open, it hurt to much to fight back, he pored the odd drink down my throat.  
"Are you going to be good, and do as you are told."  
I nodded in response, he undid the straps, I used that chance slamming in to his shoulder, I jumped over him, he must have put a magic block me, so I could not use my magic, I had made it to the bottom of stairs, before Russia had gotten a hold of me, he threw me hard to the floor, I cried out in pain, he kicked me in my rids, he used his leg to turn me on to my back.  
"Mattie I thought we were Friends?"  
"You are not acting as Friends should."  
"You will keep the bad Prussia, but not me?"  
"I will happly keep Prussia, I love Prussia, I hate you Russia." And I meant it.  
I let out a very load scream, as he used his pipe to brake both of my knees, the drink he had given me, had made very calm, he let out a sick laugh, as he took my hard penis in to his hand, I had no idea why, I was not willing at all, and it was like my body had different idea, I hope Gil would not hate me for any of this.  
I will leave out what that sick Russia had done to me again, and again, he never ask just took, he would ask if I still loved my bad Prussia, I told him yes I love Prussia, I would not let him win, I would never turn on the only Nation who love me, I hated my self for what my body was doing, I had to fight back, the only way I could, I lost count of how long I had been on the floor.  
I felt my magic simmer, Russia had been late to give me my good boy drink, I would have to time this right, Russia had come down in to the basement drink in hand, he opened my mouth, and began making me drink it, I gripped his wrist hard, casting a fire spell in the shape of a Phoenix, Gil's crest, I watched as the world burn, I had no idea were the Nation Russia had gone, I just hope he was very dead, he hurt my Tanis, I own Russia his death, I did not want to have to kill him later.  
As I lay in my own blood, I hope Gil cared enough to save me, no one else did.


	6. Six

I woke up in a very warm bed, I listened as Germany, and Prussia, both of them Nations, had been arguing in the hallway, I got up, and tried to open the door, I was upset, because it was locked, Gil open the door, I jumped out of the way of the door, gripping his neck happily.  
"You are here, you are really here?" I wrapped my legs around Prussia's hips.  
"Yes I am. And you are very drugged."  
I kissed his cheek.  
"Germany?" I sound load, happy, and horny.  
"Get out of my room now Lud."  
His brother did as he was told.  
"Meany." I told him.  
"I am about to get meaner. I putting your arms in the cuffs."  
I nodded moving up on the bed, I had not even known when he had put me down on the bed, I held my arms over my head, waiting to be be cuffed.  
"Please do not hate me, when you come back to your self." He had said that as he cuffed my arms.  
"I love my Gilly, I could never hate you, I love you." I told him, noding my head.   
"I love you too." He told me, rubbing my cheeck gently.  
"Where are our Children?"  
"Safe, you are suck a good Father Gil."  
"What do you want?"  
"You."  
"Then you shell have me."  
I enjoyed countless days in bliss.  
When I came back to my self, I broke down crying cling to Prussia, he woke up, rubbing my back.  
"Just let it all out my Little Birdy, let it out."  
"Do you hate me Prussia? Please do not hate me, I had no clue why, my body did, what it did."  
"I love you my Little Birdy, and was scared you would hate me."  
"I love you Gil, how could I not, I want you?" I told him kissing him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Help me forget, let me get lost in you."  
Gil nodded his head, gentle kissing me, we got very lost in each other.  
"Do not do wrong by my Brother." I heard Germany speak behind me, the broke me wanted to cry, I had to keep it together.  
"I plan to do the right thing, by him." I ran out as fast as I could.


	7. Seven

I had gotten to Father England's Home problem free, I was happy I managed, I found my Father sitting at his desking writing, he glanced up at me, before going back to writing.  
"I am guessing, you where with Prussia."  
"Prussia loves me, he really does."  
"I am so happy for you." My Papa France had put his arms, around my waist, from behind.  
I let out a scream, that I had been holding all the way back here, I felling to the ground, I could not breath, I heard my Father snap France's name, I heard Father walking towards me, rubbing his hand, over me back to help me breath.  
"He broke me."  
"Who?"  
"Russia he, he raped me. Gil saved me from him. Russia he killed Tanis." I started to cry, on my Father's shoulder, needing his strangth more then ever.  
"I will deal with Russia." My Father promised.


	8. Eight

I had decided to put Gil, Prussia, a Nation, under my self Canada, he is now a Micro Nation under myself.  
Gil, has been looking at every Nation but my own, I think this was Father England's, a Nation, plan all along, I am the last Nation anyone will look at, problem solved, I think Japan, a Nation, was having fun with Prussia, when he told him to look at other Nations then the ones he was a part of in the past, he still had not figured it out.  
Prussia, has not asked so I am not telling. One of my Childish moments I am known for.  
I have no clue why I have not left the fool Prussia, why do I put up with him?  
The one of many times that Prussia, was passed out on my couch, I had decided to put property of Mathew Canada, on his back, in red marker, big and bold letters, so no one could miss it, mostly him, in German, langue so Gil, would understand what it said but, after he had left, and came back to my couch again, all he had said to me was.  
I thought you did not do that here.  
Kid you not that was what Gil, had said.  
I told him that I give up.  
And had left a very confused Prussia, sitting on my couch as I walked out of the living room, and to my bed room, it took a bit but, I now have him trained enough to stay on the couch when I am in that kind of mood, he does not leave, he learned not to do that either, he just sleeps on my couch, retraining someone as old as the Nation of Prussia, is not easy, one of the hardest jobs I have ever had, and I have had a lot of hard jobs.  
But he is very gorgeous, smart, he tries his best to be gentle with me, at first he forgot the important things like to be here, or at least call not text or email, those are not good enough if he is not able to be here on days like my birthday, and my day of my independence, these are not the same thing or day. I am far older in age then 150 that is my current independence as of the year 2017, my age as a Nation of Canada, I am far older, how old well that is rude so I am not telling, but my age as a Nation is far from 150 years, Prussia had to learn not to miss those days, not to mix that up that about that either. Prussia does try, so I do love all that about Gil.  
So even though there are a lot of problems we have to work though. But is that what a relationship is? Some thing two people, no matter who or what they are do, they work together to make things work. I am a wreck, feel my most broken, is when Gil, is he most easy going with me, he has not ever had sex with me when I am drunk after drinking with me, and after what happen to me I only drink with Gil, I have always trusted Prussia, even more with his gentle turn downs when I am drunk, he is perfect, in ever sense of that word. I do not understand how I got so lucky? Prussia tells me all the time how wonderful I am, he said my letting him be his normal love himself, self, is one of the things he loves the most, I am able to put up with his need to just drop by and either go out with him, or if the weather is not good we can stay in side my home, no matter the time of his sudden drop in, he told me after what his ex girlfriend, had done that is why he does that, out of fear, so me simply giving him the keys to my houses, so he does need not to wake me up, when he does that to let him self in to my house that I am staying at, means a lot to him, he can just show up and calm himself down by seeing in person, that I really am a lone, I do not turn him out of our now bed, I simply ask him what is wrong? While letting him in the bed, to sleep while he holds me, some times depending on how late those drop ins are is were or not we have sex, normally I need Gil, in those moments as he does me, so we normally have sex when he comes to see me, no matter time it is.  
Gil, told me he is as messed in the head as I am, we are just a different kind of messed in the head, which is why we work so well together.  
Prussia, telling me that meant more to me then anything he has ever told me.  
So I let those thing little things go. Yes I have fun with Gil, because I can. Just enjoying the moments, as they come.


	9. Nine

I still need to tell my side, it is just hard to write down what happened, forget saying it out load, it makes me feel like I am opening old wounds again.  
Gil's side of what happened well he his normally drunk, so his side, saying he is drunk all the time sums that up.


	10. Ten

Prussia, a Nation, had woken me out of my sleep banging on my front door, screaming my nick name he had given me. I had to get up out of my warm bed, and let him in before he got arrested again. As before I leaned against the open door to upset at my hot Prussia, to let him in. I could smell his favorite drink more then normal. He just stood there, with that care free smile on his face. This was why I had a hard time staying mad at him.  
"Gil, did you lose your key again?"  
He shock the copy of his house keys in my face before putting the keys back in his pant.  
"What did you get me up for?" I ask trying my hardest to be mad.  
He just ran his hand over my cheek, looking at me as though I was the most important thing in his whole world, he removed his hand taking off his necklace, with his crescent on the pendent, a black Phoenix holding a black cross in it's claws, he put the necklace around my neck making sure it was on properly, he nodded his head, leaning in and placing a gentle on my cheek.  
He put his hand over my heart. "This is all I have to give you, until I can give you more please take what I can give as little as it is?"  
Before I had a chance to ask what he was asking me, he had passed out on my front porch, this was becoming a bad habit of his, nothing about him was good, it was all bad, most of all the habit of him I could not brake.  
"It is a good thing I play hockey, other wise your passed out from the drink again self would be out on my front porch until you got up again." I told him as I carried him in, putting in our bad.  
I would not leave Gil, alone to sleep this off.  
When I woke again Gil, was sleeping his arms holding me safety as they normally did, I was never so happy as I was at those points, I had to get myself up, it was not easy but, I managed as always, I walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for us both, pancakes, eggs, bacon, potatoes, coffee, because it was needed, I had my share of food Gil, was still a sleep so I decided to go and check and make sure he was alright, I stood in the door way coffee in hand watching him sleeping thankful he was fine.  
"My Little Birdy, do you know what happened to my necklace?"  
I was pissed, leave it to Gil, forget what happened last night. I just turned on my heel and walked back to the kitchen, having another childish moment, and taking his coffee with me. I heard Gil, stumbling behind me, I stopped at the kitchen counter holding the coffee in my hands, back to him, he took the coffee placed it on the counter, turning me to face him, I needed to keep reminding me in my head that I was mad at him.  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked him.  
He thought about for a moment before answering. "France threatened me."  
"It is France, he is no threat to you, same as Italy, what is France, going to do wave his white flag at you?"  
Prussia simply shrugged his shoulders at me.  
"Least tell me I was good last night."  
"As in good, like you screaming my name get me up out of bed, to let you, then you passing out on me?"  
Prussia frowned at that. "You are not going to tell me are you?"  
"Just did."  
"You are not going to make me feel better?"  
"Nope." I told him. "Do you remember last night at all?" I hated how upset and hurt I sounded.  
I watched with my arms crossed over my chest doing my best to be mad, as Prussia put his arms around me his head on my shoulder, I could feel his breath on my ear.  
Prussia step away from me going on to both knees in front of me resting his head on my hip. "I am no good any of this. I did every thing I could to make Hungry, happy I asked her to marry me and when I came home again, from her war, fighting to win her war, her step son Italy had told me she was already marry, and to my useless cousin Austria, he had no way of taking care of himself, let alone a family, my family, or was suppose to be my family, if she had not married him, I took all my money from Austria, that way he had no way take to care of himself and her, I was not paying for their happy ending," I simply ran my hand through his hair giving the most strongest Nation I knew the strength he would need as he spoke, "I have been so mean to you, you saved me, and I hate how much I need you, after what she did, I been mean in hopes of you leaving me, why do you not leave? Every one else has, not you, you always put up with me."  
"I will always put up with you."  
"Is that a yes?"  
I never heard him so scared as I did in that moment.   
"Yes." I told Gil, not caring in that moment what I was agree to.  
Prussia, stood up wrapping me tightly in his arms holding me as though he was scared to lose me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him carry me to our bed, as I look at it this the second time we made love, the first time in his room after I came around from the drugs that I was on, this was the second, and how I longed for these moments.


	11. Eleven

We had sat at the small meeting table, my Family, France, America, England, Canada, and which now include Prussia, waiting for Russia, which were all Nations, to be brought in for his punishment, Prussia had seen how scared I was so put his hand on my knee to help me feel better.  
"What is Prussia doing here?" Russia asked.  
"He Canada's Husband he has every right to be here." Father England had told him.  
"Mattie?" Russia had said to me.  
"Do speak to my Son as though you are Friends, you are not Friends." My Father England had told Russia, for me.  
"What did I do?" Russia said his tone dripping in anger.  
I could not let him bully me in to silence I had to speak up.   
"As my Son told me, you rapped him, Prussia had saved him, where you left him to die, bleeding to death in the snow." My Father England had only lied a little bit, Russia had rapped me and Gil saved me was true, my Father had just left out the part where I blew up the mountain making a fire Phoenix hoping Gil would see it and save me.  
Gil, let go of my knee putting his arm around my shoulder to help me from trebling.  
"Is this true Prussia?" Father England had asked.  
"Yes what you say happened to Canada is true." Prussia had informed Father England.  
I was not use to Gil, calling me by my Nation, it took me a moment to realize who he was taking about.  
"Then it is decided by my Family, your punishment is the retaking of your Nation, Russia, you are no longer independent, you are now under my self, you will answer to me form now on, or I will kill you my self and from my history of punishment you do not want that ever."  
Russia, had moved towards me as though to hurt me Prussia, had stood up to protect me form him. "Touch him and England will be the least of your worries."  
I had not seen that Russia had left, Prussia had stood between us keeping me safe.  
After the rest of my Family had left the room Prussia, had knelt in front of me, holding as I cried on his shoulder, I was so thank full, I would always have him.


	12. Twelve

I was listening to Prussia, a Nation, go on about how much faith he had in the other Nations, and he had to find which Nation had saved him, all this time had gone by, and he still had no idea it was me, to say I snapped, is a light way of putting it, I pulled out the folder the paper work was in, out of my desk that I was sitting at, handing it to Prussia.  
"Leaving me my Little Birdy?"  
"Tempting."  
Prussia had read over the paper work, that made him a Micro Nation under me, it was not hard, seeing how many of his Nations Humans, were already living in my Nation of Canada, for a very long time, I pulled the paper work, out of his hands, after he was done reading, putting the paper work away.  
"I am done, if you wish to be with your better then me Nations, then get out, get out, I am so tired of hearing how happy everyone else makes you."  
"Are you leaving me?"  
"This is what you want, a reason to go, this is why you are always seeing which Nation saved you, so you have a reason to leave, you do not need a reason to leave, just leave."  
I took off his necklace, the only thing of Prussia's I wear all the time, it is the one he gave me, the night he told me, that was the only thing he owned, so it was the only thing he could, really give me of his, he always had it on, so the fact he gave me it, meant a lot, if I was going to let him leave me, I had to give him back, his necklace with his pendent on it, I opened his hand, putting his necklace, in his palm closing hand.  
"I gave you that!"  
Only time I heard Gil scream, talk to me loudly yes, this was new, for him to scream.  
"And I am giving it back." I told Gil.  
"You cannot give back what is only yours"  
"I will not take back, you being a Micro Nation, under my self Prussia, you can just leave, you do not need to worry, I will not do that, you do not need to lie to me any more, just go, get out of my house, now, Prussia."  
Prussia had left my home, slamming my door, as hard as he could behind him.  
I saw Gil's necklace with his crest, on top of my office desk, he must have left his necklace behind, before he left, I put it on, tucking it in to my shirt, keep his necklace safe, I just could not throw his Necklace away, so I put it on once more.


	13. Thirteen

I did not care what day it was, I was so hurt that Prussia, a Nation, was talking to me about how much better every one else was.  
"Mattie?" I heard Papa France, a Nation, call out to me.  
"I did not think Prussia, would send you Papa, to fight for him of all Nations. But as he tells it every one is better then me, so no shock."  
"You look very bad right now."  
"Do not pretend to care, I get enough of that from Prussia."  
My jaw dropped, after Papa France had hit me, he never hit me. "Grow up Mattie."   
Papa France took my ice cream from me, it had been melted, and mixed with beer, and frozen once more, I had eaten a lot of this ice cream, alone.  
"Of all Nations, you are telling that?" I said to my Papa, who crossed his arms, over his chest, I had spat the blood, that had been in my mouth, on his foot. "Get out of my home, or I will have England, kick your ass again."  
Papa France's had grabbed a hold of my shirt, shacking me by my collar. "Careful who you are talking to boy." France tossed me towards the washroom. "Go, and bath your self you stink, and come out here, when you are ready to talk to me, as the grown up Nation you are suppose to be." He kick my ass hard to make sure I got it.  
Papa France can be scary when he wants to, I did as I was told.  
I cold hear Papa France, moving around no dough cleaning up the mess I had let get out hand, I was use to Tanis, cleaning up after me, when I was in these moods, I was not use to doing it my self, was that not what Parents are for, to clean up after the Children.  
"This what you get for marry the worst of my little group, he always made us look the best."  
I opened the bath room door, after dressing, getting in to my Papa's face. "Do not talk down about him. He is far better Nation, then all of you put together."  
"I knew you still love Prussia, he has been at my home, in the drink, I will tell him, and get him, back to you."  
Papa France had waved goodbye, before leaving, yes a Parents job to clean up after the Kids.


	14. Fourteen

I had waited out on my front porch for Prussia, a Nation, after getting a text over my cell phone from Papa France telling me Gil was on his way to my home, Gil sat next to me on the bench swing I was sitting on, Prussia had noted the Canadian, beer I had been drinking.  
"Something wrong my Little Birdy?"  
I leaned in to him enjoying the sound of his heart beat. "Yes, there is, I have a Prussia problem."  
"Sound tuff."  
"He is load, difficult, if he gets an idea in that thick head of his, well it is hard to get it out again. He has always been my problem, and then England tells me I get to keep him as a full time problem, I do not what to do? I keep turning him off my land any way I can and no matter what I do he keeps come back."  
Gil, ran his hand along my back down to ass, I made sure to wear the tight jeans that always turned him on.  
"Well you have real nice land. Why else would this Prussia keep coming back?" He was very close to my ear when he said that.  
"I must."  
"There got to be good thing about this Prussia?" he asked running his hand along my leg, up and down, between my knee and my ass.  
"Yes, if I tell him his already in love with himself just gets worse, there is no dealing with Prussia after that, so I keep insulting him, that way he stays less of a problem."  
"Seems like you have him figured out."  
"I have been dealing with him since I was young, my family is no help, France's, tells me to get a hold of him if Prussia, is being trouble, I do and he tells me after I ask what I should do about this Prussia problem, who else would I ask but France, because how long they have been friends, and he tells me to yet a hold of him when I am have Prussia, trouble, as France sees it Prussia up to is not trouble. England, says he is busy dealing with his own problems Frances, mostly, I think this is why he gave me my full time of Prussia, so that way these forever friends and how much trouble they make together make less for us."  
Prussia, had been laughing at me the whole time I was talking.  
"See there he goes again with his not really listening self."  
A moan had made its way out as Prussia had moved himself so he could suck on my neck, running his tongue along my now tender skin.   
"I was not listening." Gil, had told me after he had my penis good and hard, his hand was close to my penis, yet not really touching it.  
"You never do."  
He stood up looking at me as I looked ready to kill him, he smiled that care free smile, that I love to hate. He pulled me up leaving my beer out side, Gil, cared me in side because I was not walking on my own, he opened the front door, closing it after we were both inside the front hallway, Gil, put me against the door, lifting me up until my legs were around his hips, Prussia, had begun to dry hump me against the front door, no dough to make as much nose as he could.  
"Will you marry me Mathew Canada, my Little Birdy? I never ask you properly before." Prussia had me up against the door, as he asked, putting a black gold ring over my wedding finger, it had his black cross, with a red ruby in the middle of the cross.  
"Who are you and what you done with my Prussia? Prussia does not ask, he takes, no mater how many times he is told no, he still just takes what he wants. I do like that most after all. Why would I put up with you if I did not? I who has more German's, in my army then you and your baby brother both, maybe I got the biggest Germany, army because of all my nice land?"  
"That might be reason for it."  
I looked at the ring again. "Where did you steal this from?"  
"France paid for it."  
"How does France get all this past England?"  
I covered Gil's month with my hand, as I saw what ever bad thought was about to get out of that hot month of his, I replaced my hand that I had cover his month with my month, Gil, always was amazing kisser.  
"Were you not up to no good against the door with me?" I had asked between kisses.  
I let out a moan as his hand finally made it's way in to my jeans. Prussia, had held me up against the door while having his way with me.  
I never stopped Gil, from taking me, I was told their was some thing wrong with him, what does that say about me? Who gets him going ever time, so he does, I am just as to blame.


	15. Fifteen

"Where is the ring I got you my Little Birdy?" A very mad Prussia, a Nation, asked me.  
I looked down at my ring finger, where he had put the ring, I had taken it off after Prussia, had left for his younger Brother's Nation Germany, a Nation.  
"You left. I did not think you meant it or cared." I told him.  
Gil tossed a magazine of wedding ideas at me. "I had not left you. I was talking to my baby Brother West, who is better at this then me. Where is the ring I bought you?"  
"You mean the ring England got me? France is as broke as you so he cannot buy anything."  
"The ring I bought you."  
"You have been spending all the money trying to find which Nation saved you."  
"Been keeping an eye on me?"  
"You are a Micro Nation under me Gil, you cannot take a shit without me paying for it."  
Gil, had nothing to say to that.  
"You do not get it do you?" I started to cry, I hated when I cried in front of Prussia.  
Gil had knelt in front of me, holding me, in his arms. "I am trying, for you I am trying, please do not turn me out again, I cannot do that again." He had rubbed my back as I continued to cry. "I am a jerk, I been hurt in the past, and I keep hurting you because of that reason, I want to spend forever with you, just you, please you marry me, I will keep asking, until I get the yes I want."  
"Why do you want me?"  
"Your my other half, I have been in the past with Nations, who I have a lot in common with, but none of them have keep my interest, as you have, so even though you, and I are opposites, I cannot see me spending forever with anyone else but my Little Birdy. I want us to get married like the Humans, do. A real marriage."  
"A real marriage?"  
"Yes in a church, with our family displeased with us both, because you are marring me. So what do you say?"  
I sat in shock with my head, on Gil's shoulder, he asked for me to marry him as Humans, something I never thought would happen, the Nation Prussia, who I have been in love with, for as long as I can remember, asked the one thing, I have been waiting to hear for so long, I took the ring out of my pocket, he had given me before, and put it in his hand, he look at me confused, and worried, I gave him a kiss.  
"I want a real marriage proposal, if we are doing this the way Humans would, then I want you to ask me again, but how Humans would, I do not want this to be a secret, I want every one to know, we can marry here in my home Nation, because it will not be braking any laws."  
"You are not saying no then?"  
"I just want you to ask like a Human would, I am not saying no, so do not worry, I want you, I love you, I cannot to breath, if I am not breathing with you, I want you, I want every one to know, I am marring my best friend, just be you, and make sure everyone knows."  
Prussia nodded his head happily, putting the ring in his pocket. "Then I will be me, and make sure everyone knows, I will make plans to ask you to marry me, as well the marriage plains."  
"I look forward to it."  
Gil got up, look at me, with the look that he had won something wonderful. "I will need to go, and make plans for our date."  
"A date with the Awesome Gilbert, of the Nation Prussia, how could I not, until then?"  
"Took you along time to admit the I am Awesome!"  
"This is why I stick to the sass."  
He kissed me gently on the lips. "I love you too, my wonderful Mathew. I have not even left yet, I know I will be home again with you, and I am already missing you."  
It took him a bit, to let go of my hand, that he was holding but, as he walked out, as always I was waiting, for Prussia to walk through my door again, I felt better knowing that he felt the same as me, Gil did not work with out me.


	16. Sixteen

It was February, the 14th when I heard from Prussia, a Nation, he had asked me out on the date, yes I knew what he was planning, but I was still very nervous, I made sure to look extra good for the night, or I hoped I did, I was wearing a white dress shirt, and black dress pants, a nice between look not to dressy, Gil had called, and told me he would picking me at 5:00 p.m., this was Gil, and I have dealt with him way to long, so ever thing that this could end up being, was making me very ill to my stomach, I was thankful when the door bell rang, even more when I got to the door, and it was Gil, and he had not change his mind, he was a little bit late, which was fine, as well he had not been drinking, as he normally does, so he could not use that, as a reason to change his mind the next day, he had that easy going grin of his, as he looked me over, I do not think I have ever seen hair in any way but, the messy look that he keeps it, he was dressed in all black, dress shirt, and dress pants, he cleaned up very well but, Gil is one of those Male, no matter what he is wearing he looks hot, I stepped out side closed, and lock the door behind me, and followed my date to his car, he opened the door, so I could get in the car, and closed the door the car door, after he was in the driver seat, driving us to the restaurant, he had spoke.  
"Worried I was not going to show?"  
"I was." I told him.  
"Ouch."  
"You ask."  
"I did. Why are you with me then?"  
"You are awesome in every sense, of that is everything I am not. So why are you with me?"  
Gil's, hand squeezed my leg, he had his eyes on the road while driving. "I cannot help but, see you. I want to touch you, and see if you are soft, as you look all over, I would not spend so much time with you, if I did not think you were as awesome as me."  
I had not noticed, that we were already at my favorite restraint, it was the one in Toronto, on the water front, with a view of the fontines, the night time lights play off the water perfectly, it always took my breath away, from me no matter how many times I saw it. Gil had take my arm, after open the car door, and helping me out of the car, walking me towards the restraint, the hostess opened the door letting us in, I look around, there was only us in side at that the moment, other then the hostess and waitress.  
"You cannot blame me for wanting you all to me." He told me close to my ear. "I ordered all your favorite foods already, so while we wait." Gil had told me, as he walked me, over to a perfectly lite dance floor, were it was only us.  
He held me as close to him as he could, he started to slow dance with me, singing gently to me in my ear.

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
Cause there's you and me  
And of all people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And there's you and me  
And of all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What are the things  
That I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
Cause there's you and me  
And of all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And there's you and me  
And of all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
Cause there's you and me and all of the people with Nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And there's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And there's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive

When our food was ready, he walked me from the dance floor, to the out side balcony, so could enjoy the view, as well as the food, we talk about everything, while eating.  
"Are you happy with me?"  
"Very."  
Gil had stood up, before getting on both knees, pulling out a black box, "Then I ask for you, to keep letting me make you happy. Will you marry me, my other half?" Prussia had asked me.  
He pulled out a small black box, opening the box, the black gold ring, with his cross, and the red ruby in the middle, of the black cross, putting it on my ring finger.  
"Yes Gilbert, I will marry you, my other half."  
He stood up, pulling me up, in his arms, I kept my arms, around his neck, Gil kissing me, as though he needed that, to breath again.  
After wonderful night out with Gil, he had driven us home, I let him carry me to our bed.  
"I thought I should leave the planning of our wedding to you. Was I wrong?" Prussia had asked, as though he was worried, he got that wrong.  
"That would be wonderful." I told him, as Gil held me close.  
"Good, then I will leave that to you my Little Birdy."  
"Just show up." I told him teasing.  
"Why does every one I have talk to about the wedding, tell me that?"  
"Well it is you."  
Gil rolled on top of me, sucking on my neck, before saying. "Sorry I was not listening."  
I could not help but, laugh, I was thankful, Gil continued not to listen.


	17. Seventeen

I had taken care of planning my wedding with Prussia, a Nation, my Micro Nation, all he kept telling me was he was in charge of the after wedding plans, he would not tell me where just to leave that planning to him, he did want to give it away and when Gil, gets some thing in his head it is hard to get it out again, I told him that Father England, a Nation, is my Father, and what he did in the past is nothing, like I will do to Gil, if he takes me to some where like Vegas, for our after wedding. Prussia, just told me I love to much to kill him, I am unsure why I love him, every one keeps asking, and even I do not get it, the invite with Father England, I called him over the phone I know better then not to, he was so mad he did not even yell at me like he normally did, he just breath like he was very angry over the phone, as I told the information for the wedding, then hung up, Gil had asked me if every thing was fine, I told him Father England did not kill him, yet, so that is a start, I told him would leave the inviting of Gil's, family to him I did not want to invite any one he did not like. I sent invites in the mail, to every one but, Father England who I invited over the phone, I was hoping my family would show, at this very moment, I felt again like a young Canadian Nation.  
I was so scared, as I could ever recall in that moment, I had joke with Prussia, about him showing up for his wedding but, I was scared, he would not want to marry boring no fun me, and not show, I started to cry out of fear.  
"Now do I already need to kill Prussia for you? Just ask and I will." I was so happy to hear Father England, talking from behind me.  
My Father, had walked up behind me turning me around genaly, cleaning away the tears from my eyes.  
"I am just worried, Gil is not going to show." I told Father England.  
"We could be so lucky." Father England said, well fixing my suit. "But no luck, your soon to be Husband is getting ready.  
"Thank you, for coming."  
My Father, placed a light kiss on my forehead, before speaking, "I hate your choose in a husband but, I would not miss this moment, you are still my little baby, nothing will change that. Now that is your que, if you want to do the smart thing, and leave now, we can." Father England had told.  
"I wish to marry him." I said, before walking out of the room a lone.  
I hope Father England would walk me to Gil, and give me away, it hurt that he simply stood there, and watch me leave the room, maybe he did so, so he did not kill my soon to be Husband.  
When I saw Gil, standing there waiting for me, I felt so much better, Gil stood there with his care free grin, as always, he looked perfect in his all black suit, I had on a off white suit, I felt so plan but, if my prefect Gil, was looking at me, as through he had won some thing, I felt any thing but, not good enough, I felt love, prefect, in that moment.  
When the Minister asked who gave me away, Father England answered, I was so happy he was still here, and was doing this for me, it took a bit to talk my Dad, in to letting my hand go, he kept saying we could leave now, and that was fine, we did not need to wait, I placed a kiss on my Daddy's, cheek, and told him I would be fine, he nodded at me let go of hand, finally, he told the Minister that he gave me away, turned on his heal, and walk out, Gil had said, that is how an English crashes a wedding, I agreed with him.  
After the wedding was done, we were at the wedding party, my Father England had asked me, for a dance, I told him of course, and he led me out to the dance floor, he sang to me, as we danced.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Going to tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in blanket, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born  
You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little one  
When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you  
I turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes when you're asleep  
I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
Daddy love you more  
You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little one  
Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him  
Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me, he won't be good enough  
You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little one

After Father England was done, he kissed both my cheeks, "I love you."  
"I love you more." Father England nodded his head, before leaving the after party.  
I told Gil, Father England was doing his best, not to kill him, Gil was thankful for that.

Eighteen

I slept on the plan ride, to where ever we were going, Prussia, a Nation, had told me not to worry about Kuma, my Polar Bear, this is me I always worry, Gil had carried me off the plain, in to the room where we were staying, I guess I was more tired then I thought, I woke up, and it was very dark out at the point, I got up, and opened the window to see where Gil, had taken us, my jaw dropped.  
"Enjoying the view?" Prussia had asked me.  
"Are we in Rome?"  
"You said you have never been." He had walked up behind me, and put his arms around my waist.  
"We are in Rome?"  
"Yes. See I did good."  
I turned around in his arms. "See I choose right." I kissed him.  
"Happy you think so." Prussia had said, before kiss me more.  
Prussia had told me, every thing was paid for, so I could eat all the food I wanted, and do all the things I wanted with no worries.


	18. Eighteen

I slept on the plan ride, to where ever we were going, Prussia, a Nation, had told me not to worry about Kuma, my Polar Bear, this is me I always worry, Gil had carried me off the plain, in to the room where we were staying, I guess I was more tired then I thought, I woke up, and it was very dark out at the point, I got up, and opened the window to see where Gil, had taken us, my jaw dropped.  
"Enjoying the view?" Prussia had asked me.  
"Are we in Rome?"  
"You said you have never been." He had walked up behind me, and put his arms around my waist.  
"We are in Rome?"  
"Yes. See I did good."  
I turned around in his arms. "See I choose right." I kissed him.  
"Happy you think so." Prussia had said, before kiss me more.  
Prussia had told me, every thing was paid for, so I could eat all the food I wanted, and do all the things I wanted with no worries.


	19. Nineteen

Well I the Nation of Canada, was in Rome on my Honeymoon, with my now Husband Gil Prussia, my Micro Nation, I heard him telling some girl off, after I had gone out of sight, to get Gil his beer, and myself Italian wine, my Honeymoon, so I was trying every thing once, more then once if it was as good as I heard it is, it turned out to be none other then his home wrecker ex-whore, I was that mad, Hungry, a Nation, she was trying to talk to mine, as though we were not together on our Honeymoon, no less, so I was pissed, Gil was trying to get her to leave, and not touch him, one of the only times, I have ever seen my easy going Gil scared.  
I was told by my Papa France, a Nation, that Gil had been hurt by her, and not just by her cheating on him, and she never got a separation from her Husband, she was married, so her actions were in the wrong, that whore, had beaten Gil, when ever she mad at him, which was a lot, as my Papa had told me, even through she was married, she still would lead my Gil on, as through she wanted him, which before me, included sex, now she would skip all of that, due to Gil telling her no, because he was with me, and did not want to have me to leave him, she would get mad at him, as though her actions are his fault, and hit him, normally with her pan, I get very mad at unneeded actions like that, if she even raised her hand to hit Gil, Hungry, would learn how much I am like my Father England, a Nation, I would happy remove her hand, she would be lucky if it was only her one hand, for her actions.  
I would not stand there, and watch, her scream at my Husband, as he looked scare, which is rear, he would not let any one talk down to me, so I was not about to let her talk down to Gil, I walked over to them, before Gil could even say any thing, I used enough of my magic to push Hungry, towards the pool that was right behind her, making her fall in, that whore outfit, she was wearing was not meant for swimming in, I grabbed hold of Prussia, kissing him, as she had made it above the water, making sure Hungry, knew who he was with, and it was not her, Gil pulled me closer, to kiss me back, I made sure to keep my back to her, which I knew was an insult, loader then any thing, I could have said to her, I kept my back to her, as I stopped kissing Prussia, long enough to speak.  
"Do you want to go back to our Hotel sweet, and have sex there, or here as we had planed, to do before?" I was that pissed, I was making sure she got it.  
And it was Rome we were still in, and being in Rome, as long as you pay extra, no one is going to stop you have having sex any where, with any one, it was a lot like my own Nation, at my Home Nation there are a few naughty places you can go to do who want.  
I was happy when I saw Gil, with his easy going smile once again. "We should take our sex plains back to our room, here is now no fun." He had told me, before kissing me once, even rubbing against me.  
I could not help but, let out a moan at his actions, Gil is that unlike me, I am so new at that as well, other then my hot Prussia, Gil even told me, he does not count what Russia had done to me, which made me feel so much better, if my Husband did not count that, then neither would I, I took my arms from were I had them, around his neck, taking hold of his hand, pulling him, so he knew to stop his actions.  
"To our room then." I ordered Gil.  
I let go of his hand, putting my hand, on his back, pushing him towards our room.  
"What?" I snapped at him as I heard him laughing.  
"You are so sexy when you are like this." Gil admitted to me.  
"Good, I am about to get even more sexy." I teased him, as I walked him back to our Hotel.  
Still to pissed at Hungry, and her actions towards Prussia, to care who heard, or saw our flirtations behavior.  
I ordered Gil, and I food from the kitchen, I went there in person with Prussia, in tow the whole time, I told them that I wanted to order in person, and we were going to wait for our order there, as well as taking the order to our room, I had no want for Hungary, to wreck our fun, so I was going to enjoy even second, and make sure if the ex-whore, was hiding out of sight again, she made my crazy stocker Russia, a Nation, look as through he was alright, and he was crazy, so if she was near, I wanted her to hear our load flirtations actions, followed by our soon to be load uninterrupted sex, I was going to do every thing I was to scared to do with Gil, because I was worried I was not good enough, or even hot enough, to show off my self with out most of my clothing on, first we going to start with sex in the shower Gil, was always begging me to do with him, then every where else, I had been scared to have sex.  
"Are you alright my Little Birdy?" Gil had asked me, as we waited in the kitchen for our food, and drinks.  
"I am just trying not to talk my self out, of having sex with my hot Prussia Husband, in our Hotel shower."  
"You do not have to." He told me, while gently rubbing my cheek with his hand.  
"I want to, I just worry about being sexy enough."  
"You are more then sexy."  
"And that is why I want to do this with you, you always make me feel so much better about my self."  
After our orders were done, and we were once again in our room, which was awesome, it had everything in it, a shower, hot tub, that made the hot tub, I had at my Cottage look small, I was sure Prussia, and I could swim in, it reminded me of a small pool, then a in door hot tub, a huge sort bed, a wash room, even a small working kitchen, we could use if we wanted to do the cooking our selves, it was more then awesome, I turned on the music, that had surround system in the room, as well as a T.V. that would make my Twin Brother America, a Nation, jealous, I was not going to spend my Honeymoon, watching T.V. so I had no idea what it all came with, the song I pick was, Lips are Movin by Meghan Trainor, I was hoping Hungry was still around to hear Gil, and I laughing at her stupid actions to that song, I thought it was prefect way to piss her off, for showing up, and trying to wreck my dream Honeymoon, with my dream Husband, I opened the wine I was looking forward to, giving Gil his beer, that was his favourite, we drank, while I grinded against Gil, even singing using the wine bottle, I kept the wine in to drink from, as though it was a mic, while my hot Prussia, laughed at my actions, which I had hope for, which made me making a fool of my self, even more wreath it.  
After stripping Gil, and my self, I felt far better then I though I would, more then likely, because I always felt safe with Prussia, no matter what we were doing, I felt as though I could trust him, Gil carried me to the shower, that was in the huge wash room, in the Hotel room, I stood there enjoy the sight of the hot water, and steam running over Prussia prefect body.  
"Enjoying your handy work?" Gil, teased me.  
I moved my hand, over one of the scares, of the bullet holes, I had put into his chest, when I first had met Gil, when I was I a young Nation, I kissed the scare, before running my tongue, over ever scare, that marked his prefected chest, Gil had moaned in please as I did, I glanced up, to see his red eyes closed, his head rest against the shower wall, I kept my hand flat, against his chest, his heart breating hard against it.  
"Who knew we would get here?" I said. "All that time ago, when you, and I were enemies."  
What ever responce Gil was going to make, was cut off by me, taking his penis in my month, some thing I had only done once before, I was worried I do that wrong as well, so I always left everything to Gil, I licked, and suck on his penis, Gil tangled his hand in my hair, thrusting in to my mouth moaning out, loadly, I took that as me doing it right, so I used my tongue, and sucked his penis harder, Gil was lost in the pleasure, as he thrusted harder, and harder, until he cum, he did not let go of my hair, as he cum in my mouth, making it so I had to swallowed his cum, he losened his grip enough, so I could take his penis out of my mouth, he pulled me up by my hair, making stand to my full height, kissing my lips with his lips, he took my hard penis, in his his hand, give me a hand job, I was use to being with Prussia, so when I saw him hard again, I was not shocked, he let my penis go, turning me so my back, was facing his chest, he stared to rubbed his penis, out side of my ass, he went back to giving me my hand job, he was watching me, as I was his hand, after I cum in his hand, he made me lick it clean, I tried to make Gil's penis, go in to my ass.  
"What does my Little Birdy what?" Gil had ask.  
"You." I always gave him, the same answer, to the same question.  
"Then you will have me." He would always tell me.  
Gil rammed his penis, hard in to my ass, as awalys I cried out in pleasure, and pain, how I hated that I needed both, just as I needed Prussia, who always gave both to me.  
I love, and hate Prussia, so much, and I never understood how, I could feel so much of both.  
To say we spent the rest of the Honeymoon in bliss, is a lie, we spent it as we always did, loving to hate each other.  
I knew our marrage would be the same.


End file.
